


Sun Rise

by Jhathura



Series: Bite Size [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, SuperCorp, morning time is a great time to show the one you love just how much you care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura
Summary: a little ficlet that stayed stuck in my head. now you have it too!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bite Size [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sun Rise

Lena wakes up before Kara. Of course. The sun peaks in through the cracks of the curtains. Barely, just barely touching light to Kara’s face. She’s smiling in her sleep and Lena’s heart swells at the sight. Lena gazes on for a few moments longer. Her adoration growing, shifting into electric twists. Unable to bear her evolving lascivious need any longer, she slips under the sheet. Kara doesn’t stir as Lena moves around, over, and between her legs. Instead lets out a soft, quiet, snore. Drifting through dreamland. Lena carefully, delicately presses a leg a little further open and begins to lick. Kissing only as the wetness starts to pool. She dips her tongue inside Kara’s folds, filling languidly in and out. She lathers Kara’s clit, sucking its tumescence. Takes all of Kara into her mouth and drinks. Lena feels hands in her hair then.

“Good morning, baby.”

Lena looks up smirking. Making mischievous eye contact. “I couldn’t help it, darling. You're quite beguiling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I became hyper-fixated on the word "languidly" and this was born.


End file.
